1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved rotating spout lock joint sleeve that addresses the fixed installation of the spout to the bottom section mounting sleeve and in which the opening of the lock joint sleeve is sufficiently enlarged to accommodate the insertion of the mouth at the front end of the spout and a stepped neck is crimped onto the lower section of the mounting sleeve. When a mounting ring is placed against its lower extent of the stepped neck, the mounting ring is at the same time against the bottom edge of the stepped section along the middle section inside the lock joint sleeve, thereby coupling the lock joint sleeve to the mounting sleeve outer circumference such that dislodging and sliding are prevented.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water faucets that provide for moving the water output position typically utilize a rotatable spout, the structure (as indicated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1-A) comprised of a spout 2 and a mounting sleeve 3 at its bottom section, which is first inserted into a water supply base 9, with a lock joint sleeve 4 pre-fitted onto the body of the spout 2 utilized to form a continuum between its bottom section internal threads 41 and the external threads 91 at the top section of the water supply base 9, enabling water to flow from the spout 2, which can be adjustably turned to control the water output position in a convenient operation.
However, in the lock joint structure that maintains the spout 2 on the water supply base 9, since the mouth 21 at the anterior extremity of the spout 2 is equipped with a front-end water filter, the interior of the joint lock sleeve 4 mouth 42 must be enlarged by machining; additionally, the spout 2 bottom section mounting sleeve 3 outer circumference is larger than the inner circumference of the joint lock sleeve 4 mouth 42; as such, the joint lock sleeve 4 cannot be fitted on after the mounting sleeve 3 is fastened to the spout 2 bottom section; the mounting sleeve 3 and the spout 2 each require surface treatment (such as electroplating) before the joint lock sleeve 4 is fitted onto the spout 2 body; following which the external threads 22 died along the bottom edge of the spout 2 are fastened to the internal threads 31 of the mounting sleeve 3 top section to complete conjoinment, utilizing an oxygen-free adhesive (welding into position is not possible after electroplating) to reinforce conjoinment strength; however, these assembly and installation tasks, in addition to the respective machining of the mounting sleeve 3 and the spout 2 as well as the inconvenience of time-consuming electroplating, the spout 2 body must be inserted loosely into the joint lock sleeve 4, which easily slides and moves during assembly, installation, or movement, resulting in rubbing and scratching damage to surface of the spout 2 body; furthermore, the bonding durability of the oxygen-free adhesive is adversely affected following a certain period of use and is especially susceptible to heat and moisture which easily lowers adhesion strength such that rotating the spout 2 causes the utilization drawback of mounting sleeve 3 loosening and dislodging.